From Bad to Worse
by HopelessfanofUSUK
Summary: The one-shot I wrote for HaniChanTwili. Human names used. Gilbert has a terrible day at the world meeting that he didn't even want to go to.  Can his day get any worse? Mabye it will get better?


A/N: I finally finished the one-shot for HaniChanTwili. I hope i didn't mess it up too badly. Also, I have been really busy latly with school starting up again and all so I am still working on the next chapter of my other story, I don't know when I will have the next chapter up though.

* * *

The house was still. Not a single sound could be heard if there was anyone there to hear it. It would have been peaceful if someone would have been there to enjoy it.

Although now it was too late, the peace of the silent home was silenced. The door was slammed open by a certain Prussian and was followed by a colorful assortment of curse words.

Gilbert had a terrible day at the world meeting today. One, he had to go to it, he wasn't a country anymore and it wasn't awesome that they still made him go with Ludwig. What were they playing at?

Second, he had to listen to everything that was said because Ludwig was such a tight ass and kept telling him to stop talking to Feliciano and to actually pay attention.

Third, he had to listen to a certain Austrian and Hungarian, be all un-awesome because Ludwig was yelling at him, like they could be awesome and keep their noses out of others business but, no.

Fourth and the worse of all the others, he would have rather dealt with the un-awesomeness of the first three then deal with this one horribly and terribly un-awesome thing. He had to watch Ivan and Francis flirt with his Matthew. How un-awesome is that? Matthew and Gilbert weren't together yet but, it would be awesome. Worse, yet they both asked him out on a date. He didn't get to hear what he said because of guess who…. none other then Ludwig.

He had this terrible feeling in his gut about the entire thing it wasn't fury or un-awesome anger. It was something he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't like that he had no idea what this feeling was. Ok, Gilbert would admit he did know what this feeling was but he didn't want to admit what it was.

He felt something wet fall across his face and into his shirt. He knew how un-awesome it was to cry but, he couldn't help it. Two people asked Matthew before he could work up the correct awesome words to say to Matthew that would guarantee a yes.

He was closer to Matthew then either of those two. Ivan just wanted him to "become one with Russia" and Francis was just Francis.

He and Francis go way back but, he knew that Francis would hurt Matthew; he would break him into an unrecognizable mess. Gilbert couldn't- wouldn't let that happen to Matthew. Even though he had always called himself the most awesome country to ever be in existence, he now knew who rightfully deserved that title.

Matthew deserved that title; Gilbert wouldn't admit he wished that he could be even half as awesome as Matthew was on a bad day. Matthew was always adorable and was able to see light in never being noticed.

The days that tears would shed from that perfect Matthew's eyes. He had been there as a friend to help him, to notice him, to be there for him when Francis and Ivan weren't. When nobody else was there for him, Gilbert knew that he was there.

He loved Matthew and there was nothing more to it. No matter what he tried to do, play with Gilbird, call Feliciano to talk, prank call Ivan or turn on the T.V., his thought always were full of Matthew.

He finally decided to at least make an awesome attempt at telling Matthew how he felt; he called Matthew's cell phone. The phone ringing felt like forever before the call was answered.

"Hello."

"Francis what are you doing with Matthew's phone?"

"Become one with Russia, da?"

"No, Ivan I will not be one with you and give Matthew the phone."

"Matvey will not talk to you."

"Yeah sorry Gilbert but, we have both deemed you too irresponsible and not worthy of having Matthew."

"That's his choice not yours."

"Well I think Matthew would agree, right Matthew. Ivan where is Matthew?"

"You were supposed to know where he went." Gilbert just listened to the two of them yell at each other. The battle of their voices was at a very high volume when Gilbert did eventually decide that he should spare his awesome ears and hang up. So he knew that he didn't want to have anything to do with Ivan or Francis, he was thinking about Matthew of course.

Still, it didn't answer the question of whether or not Matthew wanted anything to do with him. He kept letting his imagination run about the thousands of ways Matthew would probably reject him.

The weather decided to agree with Gilbert's mood. Thunder sounded the environment with a bellowing sound of fierce command. It reminded him of his brother; he found some kind of humor in the whole situation.

His thoughts were back onto Matthew, how his eyes seemed to always gleam with happiness and his beautiful blonde hair and that cute curl he had coming from the front of his hair. Everything about him just kept showing in his mind like a slide show.

Everything he would never have. It wasn't fair wasn't the guy always supposed to get the girl well erm… guy in his case. Matthew would be pissed if he ever knew he just thought that.

The storm continued to make its course as there was a faint knock at the door. Who would possibly be at the door during this kind of storm? He placed his hand on the door and ripped it open. Who dare interrupt their awesomeness in his sadness?

He saw standing there was Elizaveta with her frying pan in one hand and a camera in the other.

"Elizaveta, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Coming to visit a good friend." Gilbert was confused; she was never this kind and wouldn't consider him a good friend. There had to have been something up. As if on cue, from behind the door he hand slammed open, came Kiku.

"Hello Gilbert-san."

"Hey Kiku so what are you and Lizzy doing here?"

"What did I tell you about calling me Lizzy?"

"Do I ever listen to you?"  
"No but, you listen to my frying pan." She lifted her frying pan. "So, let us in and don't ask any questions." He motioned them in, he wasn't scared, and awesome doesn't get scared. The two of them sat on the couch as if Gilbert had invited them over. Gilbert now had a laptop that he was typing away at as Elizaveta blushed and looked at the screen.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Gilbert could be polite once in a while despite the fact it was Elizaveta.

"Just water for both of us." Kiku pointed to himself and then to the Hungarian next to him.

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed to glasses from the cupboard. He filled them up using the water dispenser on the fridge. He had gotten that fridge last week, best investment ever.

As he paced back to his living room, Gilbird decided he was thirsty and took a drink from both of the glasses, causing them to fall out of his hands and shatter, like his life, across the floor.

"Damn Gilbird, these weren't for you. Look what an un-awesome mess you made." Gilbird sung apologetically and flew into his cage. Gilbert on the other hand placed the garbage can sideways on the floor, took the broom that was placed behind his favorite fridge and swept the pieces into the garbage can.

He repeated filling up the glasses, as he finally went into his living room to give the drinks to his guests, he found that the two of them had already left.

They even went as far as making the couch look as if they never had came to visit. He placed the two glasses on the table and stood there pondering what the two of them could have possibly been doing with such a short visit.

His pondering cut short by a resounding knock. Who else decided to visit? The door was ripped open again and there sat the one and only Matthew Williams at his door soaked to the bone, shivering cold.

Water droplets dripped from his hair, as the awkward silence that Gilbert hadn't even noticed continued. They just stared having nothing to say, nothing to do but stare at one another and just let the moment sink in slightly.

Gilbert decided that it may be a good idea to let the Canadian in. He looked freezing cold and had a frown strewn across his face that shouldn't be there. He wasn't a sad type of person. It didn't suit him at all.

Matthew's footsteps all resounded with a watery sloshing sound. The carpet became darker with a Niagara Falls amount of water.

"Hold on one second Mathew." Gilbert ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the linen closet that was placed in the bathroom. It was a towel that matched the color of Matthew's eyes exactly. Was that why he had bought them? He assumed so and ran back out into the living room where Matthew continued to shiver and drip water all over the new carpet he had bought and installed with his own awesome hands a month ago.

Matthew once handed the towel didn't start drying himself off but, rather used the towel as a blanket. He ended his fits of shivering but, the water didn't diminish at all. As a matter a fact it almost seemed as though the water was becoming even more plentiful that might have been Gilbert's drastic thinking though.

Matthew looked towards Gilbert and then back at the towel.

"Thanks for the towel."

"It was the least the awesome me could do." Gilbert gave a goofy smile and sat on the couch and drank the water he had placed on the table, someone had to. "Do you want a drink?" Gilbert motioned to the glass of water.

"No thanks, nature gave me enough if you hadn't noticed." Matthew gave an unconfident chuckle and continued to stand and let the awkward silence commence.

Their eyes connected for the entire duration. Gilbert looked as though he were studying Matthew's eyes as if his life depended on it, Matthew on the other hand was just letting Gilbert look or was he looking at Gilbert's eyes because he liked how the red color made him feel safe.

Gilbert broke the silence. "What brings you to the home of the awesome me?"

"I was in the neighborhood and…"

"While it was storming, I don't think so." Gilbert wasn't convinced.

"Gil, maybe I just wanted to visit."

"A pet name?"

"What?"

"Gil. Is it a pet name for me?"

"NO!" The blush across the Canadian's face said otherwise. Gilbert gave an unusually warm smile.

"What ever you say, so anyway, why is someone as amazing as you not out with having a good time." Matthew glanced down to the floor and frowned.

"You know Gil; I haven't been having a good time at all lately."

"Has Francis been bothering you even more lately?"

"He has but, that isn't what's wrong." Gilbert knew he was going to get a confession from Matthew, he just wanted to wait and let Matthew say it. "It's Ivan, that guy is scarring me."

Not exactly what he was expecting but, in good time.

"There is something else isn't there."

"How did you know?" Matthew looked genuinely surprised.

"If you're going to try and lie to me, don't make it so obvious. Why is it that you are really here instead of Francis and Ivan?"

"They aren't my type."

"Then what is your type?"

"I think you know Gil."

"I don't think I do, enlighten me." A cocky grin appeared on Gilbert's face."

"Personally, my type is cocky, narcissistic, albino, Prussians named Gilbert." Gilbert didn't want to seem like he was as crazy excited as he really was so he just slyly added. "I was pretty sure."

There was no cheesy French kiss or anything like that, instead…

"I'm really cold."

"I know how to help that." Gilbert said as he pulled Matthew into an embrace.

"That helps a little but, getting out of these wet clothes would really help."

"Follow me then." Gilbert grabbed his hand and dragged him into his room. The door was closed and there was the faint sound of the lock clicking.

Meanwhile

* * *

There sat Kiku and Elizaveta starring at a little television screen, eyes as wide as ever.

"Forget what I said before Kiku this was a genius plan, how did I ever doubt you?" Kiku said nothing and continued to stare at the screen, in which Gilbert and Matthew were the stars of Elizaveta and Kiku's newest yaoi entertainment.


End file.
